


2 Become 1

by shaneo6930



Series: The Earth is Moving verse [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Deleted Scene, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Stiles Stilinski Has a Big Dick, Top Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 17:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14218602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: In a deleted scene from The Earth is Moving (But I Can't Feel the Ground), Stiles and Jackson take their relationship to the next level.(While this doesn't contain many references to the story as a whole, it is still HIGHLY recommended that you read The Earth is Moving (But I Can't Feel the Ground) before reading this.)





	2 Become 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, remember how I left the sex out of chapter 10 of The Earth is Moving? well, here it is for those who wanted to see it! This was a very fun scene to write, and share with you guys.
> 
> Title song: 2 Become 1 by Spice Girls

Stiles undid the button on his jeans and slid out of them. Jackson followed his cue and did the same thing. “You’re looking pretty goddamn beautiful yourself, Stiles,” He said, taking in the sight of the boy now lying down on his bed. Stiles reached up, and pulled Jackson down on top of him. “You really want to do this?” Jackson asked.

Stiles only answered with another kiss. Honestly, Jackson could just do this all day. But their hormones are demanding otherwise. He broke the kiss, and looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “How do you want to do this?” he asked.

“Let’s take it slow at first,” Stiles replied, leaning forward and kissing Jackson’s neck. Jackson moaned at the touch, and let his hands roam Stiles’ body, letting them caress every inch of Stiles’ lean torso. When he reached his boyfriend’s boxers, Stiles hiked up his hips and let Jackson slip them off.

“Fuck me,” Jackson whispered as he felt Stiles’ incredible length press against his body. Stiles stopped kissing Jackson and looked at him. “I thought that’s what we were doing,” he replied with a sly wink.

“You’re so fucking huge,” Jackson breathed out, reaching down, and taking Stiles’ thick cock in his hand. Stiles slid his right hand into the back of Jackson’s boxers, and cupped his ass with a tight squeeze. “It goes perfectly with this,” he said.

“Is that your way of saying you want to top?” Jackson asked, starting to kiss Stiles’ chest.  

Stiles paused for a second. “Actually, I think I want you to take charge.” Jackson stopped kissing Stiles’ chest and looked at him.

“I can do that,” Jackson smirked, as he maneuvered himself downward, placing small kisses on Stiles’ body all the way down, until he reached his target. He then started his attention toward the large dick in front of him. Each time Jackson kissed the tip, it twitched in anticipation. “You like that?” he asked, before he wrapped his lips around the sensitive pink tip, licking the already leaking slit.

“Fuck,” Stiles moaned, reaching behind him to grip a pillow. “Keep doing that,” he ordered. Jackson complied, taking in more of Stiles’ dick in his mouth. Stiles moaned even louder at this sensation, causing the previously sleeping kitten on the desk to hop out of his makeshift bed and run into the closet.

Jackson, hearing the pitter of Chewie’s feet on the hardwood came up off of Stiles’ member with a pop and looked up. “Did you just seriously scare my cat?” he asked.

Stiles blushed. “Sorry.” Jackson just laughed, and grabbed Stiles’ hips. “Scoot up,” he said. Stiles did as he was told, giving Jackson access to his hole. Jackson reached to press Stiles’ puckered hole with his finger, then stopped. “Shit,” He whispered.

“What’s wrong?” Stiles asked.

“Can you reach the nightstand?”

Stiles rolled over, and sure enough, he could. He opened the drawer and found the box of condoms and tube of lubricant that he knew Jackson was lamenting forgetting. He grabbed both and tossed them at his boyfriend.

“Thanks, baby,” Jackson said, as he took a condom out of the box. “You need help putting that on?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Can you do that with one arm?” Jackson asked back, a hint of snark in his voice.

“Unless you’re hiding a log under those boxers, I’m sure I can manage,” Stiles laughed, as he sat up, and took the small foil package out of Jackson’s hand. “Well, you were,” Jackson snapped back. “I mean, seriously, how is Derek able to walk?”

That stopped Stiles in his tracks. “Because we haven’t—We never had sex,” He said. “Sure, we did stuff. I blew him once,  and there were hand jobs, but this is kinda my first time.”

Jackson looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. “I’m gonna ask this again. Are you really sure you want this now?” he asked. “You only get one first time.”

“If I didn’t, would I be standing naked in front of you?” Stiles tore open the condom wrapper and took the item inside out. He then looked down, and saw Jackson was still in his boxers. “You gonna take those off?”

Jackson blushed. “Can’t believe I forgot.” He slid his boxers down and stepped out of them. Stiles sat down so he was at a closer level with Jackson’s own length. “You’re pretty perfect yourself, Jax,” Stiles breathed out, before leaning forward and placing a kiss on the tip. It twitched at the feel of Stiles’ lips. “It likes me,” He smiled. He slipped the condom onto Jackson’s hard dick, and scooted back onto the bed.

“Where were we?” Stiles asked when he got back in the position he was in before.

“I believe right here,” Jackson said softly, as he opened the lube and dribbled some onto Stiles’ hole.

“Is it supposed to be so cold?” Stiles wondered aloud, as Jackson stated to open Stiles up with his finger.

“It heats up when we start,” Jackson answered. “How do you like that?” He wiggled his finger a bit, until there was room to add a second finger. And then 3.

“How many are you gonna put up there?” Stiles asked after the third finger.

“This is plenty,” Jackson said, removing his hand, and coating his cock in the gel. “Now, even with the prep, and all this lube, this is going to hurt a bit,” he explained. “But I promise to go slow. And when the pain subsides, you’ll love it.”

“I’m ready,” Stiles sighed in anticipation as Jackson lined himself up with Stiles’ waiting hole.

“Here it comes,” he said, still soft, as the tip of his cock breached the thin ring of muscle.

“Shit!” Stiles let out through clenched teeth as Jackson slowly started to push further into Stiles’ ass.

“Is it too much?”

“It hurts.”

Jackson stopped and started to pull out. “It’s a good hurt, though,” Stiles affirmed. “Keep going.”

Jackson complied, and before either of them knew it, he’d hit Stiles’ prostate, evidenced by his shuddering, and sudden clenching.

“JESUS!” Stiles shouted. “Is that supposed to happen?”

Jackson smirked. “That’s the point,” he said slyly. He then pulled out a little, and thrust back in. Stiles’ eyes instantly rolled back into his skull. He looked down and saw his lover was standing at full mast. He reached down, and wrapped his hand around Stiles’ dick, and started stroking up and down.

“Jackson, I’m gonna—“

“Hold on a minute, babe,” Jackson moaned, as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Stiles wrapped his legs around Jackson’s waist. “I’m almost there too.”

Stiles reached down, and placed his hand on the hand of Jackson’s that was wrapped around his cock. “Let me help you,” he said, slowing down the hand. As his orgasm began to build up, he let go of Jackson’s hand.

“I can’t hold it anymore,” Stiles said, through hitched breaths.

“Go ahead, baby,” Jackson replied. This is all Stiles needed, as he came hard, in shuddering bursts. Jackson then followed his lead, as he fell forward to Kiss Stiles through their shared orgasms.

As they finished, Jackson broke the kiss and rolled over.

“Good first time?  He asked, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“The best it could have possibly been,” Stiles answered with a smiled. Jackson got up off the bed, and walked through the bathroom door right next to his closet. After disposing of his condom and wetting  a washcloth, he returned straight to Stiles, wiping the boy’s abs.

“Thank you,” Stiles said softly. After they were both cleaned off, Jackson laid back down, and wrapped Stiles in his embrace.

“That was amazing,” he whispered, gazing into Jackson’s eyes.

“You weren’t too bad yourself,” Jackson replied, placing a kiss on the top of Stiles’ head. They stayed in each other’s embrace as they slowly fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this! And don't worry. Chapter 11 is on its way soon. And I may do other deleted scene fics later. As always, comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
